The Montreal Protocol for the protection of the ozone layer, signed in October 1987, mandated the phase out of the use of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs). Materials more “friendly” to the ozone layer, such as hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) eg HFC-134a replaced chlorofluorocarbons. The latter compounds have proven to be green house gases, causing global warming and were regulated by the Kyoto Protocol on Climate Change, signed in 1998. The emerging replacement materials, hydrofluoropropenes, were shown to be environmentally acceptable i.e. has zero ozone depletion potential (ODP) and acceptable low global warming potential (GWP).
Currently used blowing agents for thermoset foams include HFC-134a, HFC-245fa, HFC-365mfc that have relatively high global warming potential, and hydrocarbons such as pentane isomers which are flammable and have low energy efficiency. Therefore, new alternative blowing agents are being sought. Halogenated hydroolefinic materials such as hydrofluoropropenes and/or hydrochlorofluoropropenes have generated interest as replacements for HFCs. The inherent chemical instability of these materials in the lower atmosphere provides the low global warming potential and zero or near zero ozone depletion properties desired.
The object of the present invention is to provide novel compositions that can serve as blowing agents for thermosetting foams that provide unique characteristics to meet the demands of low or zero ozone depletion potential, lower global warming potential and exhibit low toxicity.